


In Control

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sexy Times, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: Embrace your empowerment and give Saeran a dance, but who will stay in control?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested ^^

                “Where is she?” You heard Saeran say as he walked into the room. You peeked around the door you hid behind to make sure that he was walking into the room. Smiling you looked down adjusted your breasts in the lingerie. Standing up straight you took a deep breath and let it out quietly. Nodding to yourself to give a last burst of confidence, you reached up and pushed door closed as you turned on the music on the table beside you.

                Saeran turned around when he heard the music start and his body froze as his eyes widened. His eyes raked up and down your body before finally resting on your face. His fists clenched when you smiled as you slowly began to walk towards him, purposely adding more sway to your hips. “______.” He said reaching out to you as you got closer. His eyes widened again as your grabbed his wrists and held them away from you. “What the fuck are you doing?”

                “No touching.” His back straightened and he breath hitched as he looked down at you. Letting go of his wrists you put your hands on his chest and started to gently push him back towards the chair in the room. When the back of his legs hit the chair, you gave his chest a push, forcing him to sit down. Putting your hands on his knees you leaned forward and give him a feather-light kiss before pulling away from him. He started to get up to follow you but you held up your hand, silently telling him to stay put.

                Standing a few steps away from him you started to sway your hips with the beat of the music playing. You smiled as he stared at you, his eyes wide in shock at your boldness. You felt a little embarrassed but seeing his shocked face gave you a sense of empowerment. Your heart began to race at the thrill of throwing him off his guard. Parting your legs, you dipped down to the floor and stuck your ass out as you fluidly straightened back up. _Yes!_ You thought to yourself, thankful you had practiced when you were alone. Your smile of satisfaction broadened as his fists clenched on while resting on his legs and his eyes lustfully clouded over.

                Your heels clicked on the floor as you waked towards him. Turned around you looked over your shoulder as you dipped down again. His breath hissed between his teeth. “______, you’re playing with fire right now.” His eyes flashed salaciously, causing your body to shiver in excitement. You’d take your punishment later but right now you were the one in control. He growled deep in his throat as you smiled and slowly licked you lips.

                Leaning forward you put your hands on his knees, feeling his muscles twitch under your fingertips. The wild look in his eyes caused your stomach to flutter excitedly. So _this_ is how he always felt. _This_ is how it feels to be in charge. Dipping once again using his legs as support you flicked your hair back as you arched your spine as you rose back up, taking great care to keep your bodies from touching. Looking into his eyes you grabbed your lower lip between your teeth and slowly released it. His eyes twitched as he grabbed your wrist and turned you around and pulled you roughly onto this lap. “I said no touch—“ He bit into your shoulder as he put two fingers in your mouth.

                “I warned you that you were playing with fire.” He whispered against the back of your shoulder as he pushed your legs apart so you straddled him. “Now you’re going to get burned.” He wrapped an arm around your waist and held you tight against him as he started to grind against you. Your lips closed around his fingers as you moaned. He kissed up against you neck and took your earlobe between his teeth and you gasped as he bit down. Removing his fingers from your mouth he trailed them down your chin, drawing a wet line down to your breasts before roughly cupping one in his hand.

                “S-Saeran…I’m…not done!” Your breathing became erratic as he continued to grind against you.

                Ignoring your feeble protest, he slid his hands between your legs. Your hips jerked as he felt the delicate fabric of the lingerie before he pulled it roughly. You heard a ripping sound before his fingers thrust inside you. Your eyes shot open as you threw your head back. Quickly reaching up he grabbed your chin with his hand and turned your face towards him and kissed you with bruising force. His tongue invaded your mouth with the same pace of his fingers. When he pulled back your chest rose and fell quickly with your pants.

                “I have a different dance in mind.” He said lifting your hips so he could undo his pants, and removing his cock from its confinement. Knowing what was coming you reached down and gently wrapped your hand around him. His body froze as you lowered your hips on your own and guided him inside you. One of his hands rested on your hip while the other fisted into your hair. Pulling your head back he watched your face as you started to move your hips back and forth. His fingers dug into your hip and you could tell he was getting impatient. You smiled to yourself, you still had majority of the control and you loved it.

                You lifted your hips so only the tip of his cock was inside you and you lingered there. His hand left your hair and grabbed your other hip and pushed them down as he thrust up. “You’re getting awfully bold teasing me like that, _____.” You cried out when he roughly thrust into you again and bit your shoulder hard. He grabbed your hair again and reached out for one of your wrists and stood up without breaking your connection.

                Pulling your wrist, he forced you to look back at him as he continued his rough thrusts. The dominating look in his eyes mad your stomach clench and you gasped as he let go of your wrist and lifted on of your legs up. Keeping his arm hooked under your leg, his hand in your hair pulled you back towards him. His lips landed on yours as his fingers rubbed against your clit. He deepened the kiss as you moaned against his lips.

                Pulling away from you lips, Saeran started to move with the beat of the music echoing in the room. The mixture of feeling the fullness of his cock and the sensual lyrics started to build up your pleasure threshold. Reaching up you wrapped your arm around his neck and pulled his lips towards your and you kissed him with all the passion you had for him. He groaned and quickly thrust into you one last time before cumming inside of you.

                Pulling back from the kiss you looked up at him and he didn’t look amused. You bit the inside of your cheek to keep from smiling. Your adrenaline pumped when you realized that, for the first time, he climaxed first. You took the control from him and you had to force yourself from shaking in excitement. Pulling out of you he lifted you up and tossed you onto the bed. “Prepare for a long night, _____. This is far from over.”


End file.
